The present disclosure relates to a portable communication device that includes an image sensing portion and a display portion which displays the result of image sensing and that makes an image forming apparatus perform printing. The present disclosure also relates to an image forming system that includes such a portable communication device and an image forming apparatus.
Portable communication devices such as a smart phone and a tablet computer are widely used. Such a portable communication device is used to attempt to make an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional machine, a copying machine or a printer more user-friendly. The following example of a technology in which a portable communication device and an image forming apparatus are coordinated is known.
An image forming system is known that includes: an image forming apparatus which converts setting information on the execution of a job into image data and which outputs the converted image data; and a portable terminal which can shoot the output image data, which can store the shot image data and which can output (display, print and transmit) the stored image data or the setting information indicated by the image data. In this configuration, the image forming apparatus outputs, as images such as QR codes, a plurality of pieces of setting information (registration programs) stored to deliver the pieces of setting information to the portable terminal.
In places where people gather, such as stores like a business convenience store and a convenience store, commercial facilities, public facilities and event venues, the brochures and advertisements of events and products may be provided. However, in some brochures and advertisements, only the outlines thereof are described without application forms of participation and purchase. In this case, additional bothersome actions are needed such as confirmations through the Internet, the acquisition of the application forms and the transmission of the application forms through facsimile. Hence, disadvantageously, it is impossible to immediately acquire an application form to submit the application form to a staff member in a store or a facility.
On the other hand, in the store or the facility described above, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a multifunctional machine may be provided that can be utilized by paying some money. When an application form can be printed in the image forming apparatus provided, it is convenient for a user, and it is also possible to increase the frequency of utilization of the apparatus for the provider. However, at present, it is impossible to easily print an application form, and thus it is impossible to effectively utilize an image forming apparatus that is provided.
In the known technology described above, programs (data indicating a plurality of types of setting values) stored in the image forming apparatus can be delivered from the image forming apparatus to the portable terminal. However, it is impossible to immediately print the application form that is not present. Hence, it is impossible to solve the problem described above.